The present invention relates to a fuel injector assembly for a fuel-injected engine, which has a plurality of intake passages opening into each combustion chamber having respective fuel injection valves disposed therein, and more particularly to a fuel injector assembly in which fuel injection valves are assembled together with a magnetic shield layer therebetween.
Some recent high-performance engines have two intake passages independently opening into each combustion chamber and associated with respective fuel injection valves for increased charging efficiency and independent fuel control required by the intake passages. One known fuel injection assembly for use with such a fuel-injected engine is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-32957. In the disclosed arrangement, the intake passages have respective solenoid-operated fuel injection valves disposed therein. One of the intake passages is opened and closed dependent on the rotational speed of the engine or the load on the engine, and at the same time the fuel injection valve disposed in said one intake passage is controlled in timed relation to the opening and closing of the intake passage for improved engine performance, such as greater engine output torque.
Since the fuel injection valves are disposed respectively in the intake passages, however, a cylinder head or an intake manifold in which the intake passages are defined must have delivery passages defined therein for distributing fuel to the respective fuel injection valves. Therefore, the cylinder head is complex in configuration, high in cost, and has to be assembled through an increased number of steps.